roblox_vehicles_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Transmissions
= Overview = A transmission is a device used to manage the power to adjust to different speeds. The higher, the speed, the higher the gears will need to be. The car's need to shift is heavily reliant on the RPM. Once the RPM reaches a certain limit, it will need to increase gears to go to higher speeds. The start of transmissions was used to help ROBLOX Standard Chassis cars the ability to go at higher speeds without coming off jerky. This was later fixed by ROBLOX throughout the years by providing a good output on torque namely in 2017. Transmissions were first introduced to ROBLOX cars in 2011, but were widespread in Late 2013. The most popular first users were Avanta, Valor, and SS3 vehicles. = Transmissions and Motors = Manual Transmission A manual transmission is a transmission that can be switched by key with the requirement of a clutch. This is one of the latest versions of transmissions, since it is not easy to make for beginner car makers. Most manual transmissions come with a handbrake for quick stopping, instead of a parking brake. Manual transmissions can also "rev-up" the engine and produce burnouts extremely easily. Many ROBLOX Drivers see a manual transmission with a clutch as useless and unnecessary since they put extra energy into working the transmission. So, this is one of the least common transmissions in ROBLOX Cars, but simply one of the most fun. Semi-Auto Transmisson A semi-automatic transmission, also known as dual clutch, or clutch-less manual transmission is a transmission that can be switched by key without the requirement of a clutch. This is one of the earliest versions of a manual transmission, and one of the most popular to use, if you prefer to shift by yourself. Many car companies commonly mistaken a semi-automatic as a manual transmission, as it requires you to manually use the gearbox. Many semi transmissions can also "rev-up" the engine and produce burnouts easily, though not as easily as a manual transmission. Most sports-cars come with a semi automatic transmission. Oaken, APEX, Vitaru, and other companies that use the A-Chassis Tune Platform commonly use the Semi Automatic. Automatic Transmission A Automatic transmission is a transmission that can be switched automatically when the RPM reaches a certain limit. The automatic transmission is widely popular in realistic chassis vehicles, as it requires no effort to simply switch transmissions. It is also one of the first type of transmissions to hit ROBLOX. Sadly, most sports car users find the automatic transmission tasteless, as you cannot rev or burnout, taking the fun out of a sports car. These racers may also find some automatic transmissions are more effective than others in their chassis, as some transmissions have lower limits than others. Most automatic transmissions come with the parking brake, instead of the handbrake. Even though, the automatic transmission may be looked down upon by racers, it is debatable that it is the fastest transmission out of the three. Since a computer shifts the transmission as soon as it hits at least 85% of Revolutions per minute, leaving no delay and quicker speeds. Electric Motor For more about this article, see Electric Motor The Electric Motor is a motor that is typically used in electric, or hybrid based vehicles. It consists of only 3 gears, being Reverse, Park (sometimes stated as Neutral), and Drive. Electric motors are also extremely consistent when it comes to moving at speeds, making it extremely quick...if the vehicle has a lot of power. It is also one of the most rare transmissions you see in vehicles, since not all vehicles are electric. Standard Motor The Standard Motor, also known as a Hinge Motor, or Infinity Motor is the first motor that was used in 2007, and is one of the first motors ever produced since it comes directly from ROBLOX. Standard motors were usually powered by wheels with hinges connected to the body, and was widely used throughout ROBLOX history. These motors were only capable of going in all direction without gears. This made the speeds of the car extremely consistent, and really quick as well. Vehicles were able to reach their maximum speed in only a matter of seconds. Some vehicles were able to cross 150 studs per second in less than 3 seconds. Unfortunately, these motors were heavily criticized by many car drivers as jerky and uncontrollable. The standard motors were quickly fading out by the end of 2013. By Mid 2014, most of these motors were replaced by transmissions, mainly Automatic and Semi-Automatic transmissions, with Electric and Manual Transmission added later to the party. By 2015, only 7% of the motors/transmissions used on ROBLOX were standard motors. Now, less than 3 percent are standard motors being used by automobiles. Standard motors had an extremely good run in the car industry. = Users = Semi-Auto and Automatic users - Nearly 95% of the car industry uses these transmissions, due to A-Chassis popularity, and easily accessibility. Manual Transmission users - Most sports cars and muscle cars use this transmission. Electric Motors - Sokudo and APEX are popular for their electric motorized vehicles. Standard Motors - Mainly used in 2007 - 2014 vehicles, ROBLOX, and very few car companies still use this motor. Sokudo was one of the last users of this motor. Category:Utilization Category:Functions